Stranger Danger
by BittersweetRemix
Summary: While their father's on a hunt, a young Dean makes a trip to the store for food when their supplies run out, and things quickly go south when a kind-seeming man turns out to be a human monster... Series of 100 word drabbles, set pre-Season 1. Warning(s): language, mild to moderate violence
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** In no way do I own the rights to Supernatural, and no copyright infringement is intended here.

**A/N:** Any mistakes with spelling or grammar, etc. are my own. I'm writing this without the benefit of a second or third pair of eyes, so my apologies if I miss something.

Also, I'm planning for this to be a multi-drabble/chapter fic. Let me know what you think, and as always, thanks for reading!

* * *

Dean sighs heavily as he looks again into the fridge. It's nearly empty, housing some butter, an egg or two, ketchup, mayonnaise. Their grocery money ran out yesterday, and who knew when Dad'd be back from his latest case.

He glances over his shoulder into the living room. Sammy lay on the couch, asleep. If he leaves now, he could go to the store, five-finger discount them something for tomorrow. It's still early enough to be busy-ish. With a moment's consideration, he nods. Yeah, he could do that.

Grabbing his bag and locking the door, Dean heads into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** In no way do I own the rights to Supernatural, and no copyright infringement is intended here.

**A/N: **I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who's taking time out of their day to read my ficlet here. You all must be dropping crumbs of motivational goodness or something that my muse is sucking up and hoarding, lol. I haven't written anything in _years,_ and all of a sudden I'm dropping tidbits left and right. Keep it up, ladies and gents! =P

* * *

Tristan is Joe Average. Unremarkable. Average looks, average job. What _is_ remarkable about him is his home. More specifically, his basement. And his _special_ interests. So when he spots the young boy—no more than thirteen—running from the store clerk, he stops them and offers to pay for the goods.

When the boy leaves with him—dark blond hair, green eyes, beautifully shaped mouth—Tristan asks him a favor. Modeling for photos in return for his kindness. After all, one kid doesn't need _that_ much food. He smiles when Dean nods warily. The kid never even suspects the chloroform.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** In no way do I own the rights to Supernatural, and no copyright infringement is intended here.

**A/N:** Thanks everyone for reading and sticking with me. Posting might slow down some after this. I have a few extra chapters written, but I'm writing one more every time I post one, so I'm always ahead of the game. I think I might need some time to brainstorm, so if I don't update for a bit, that's why. Just thought I'd let you all know. =]

* * *

When Sam wakes up, it's just before dawn. The alarm bell's ringing. Dean sets it for him so he knows when to get up for school. Usually, Dean's already up, making breakfast, packing their lunches. Today, it's completely silent when he turns off the alarm.

Entering the kitchen, he finds the "just in case you wake up" note—and panics. It's been hours, and Dean isn't back. He searches the apartment, just in case, then spends the next several hours alternately calling Dad's pager and hoping Dad would _just call back already_! He cries with relief when the phone rings.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** In no way do I own the rights to Supernatural, and no copyright infringement is intended here.

**A/N:** To the guest(s) who have been requesting that I make these drabbles into full chapters, I might consider expanding this when I'm finished with it, but I'd like to complete the drabble version first so I can use it as a rough draft/outline for the expansion. It's not a done deal, but I'll think on it. Also, constructive criticism is always welcome, if you have anything you'd like to offer up so that I can improve my writing.

As always, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy! ^_^

* * *

Bobby frowns as he hauls John's sorry ass over to the couch. The man's arm has been practically ripped to shreds by that damn black dog—which, incidentally, turned out to be two damned black dogs—and he's sporting a mild concussion along with various scrapes and bruises he always seems to accrue during a hunt. Even so, John killed both sumbitches and got to Bobby's before deciding to finally pass the hell out. _Idjit._

It's not until after he finishes patching John up that he notices the flashing pager, checks it and curses vehemently. It's the boys. Something's wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** In no way do I own the rights to Supernatural, and no copyright infringement is intended here.

* * *

"Dean's _gone_, Dad! He left me a note and it's been hours and I don't know where he is—" Sam's babbling, knows he is, but he can't help it as he keeps the phone pressed hard against his ear.

"_Sam_!" Dad barks. "Slow down, son. Give me the whole story."

So Sam does, and not only is Dad cursing a blue streak, but in the background, he can hear Bobby doing the same at the news. "Sam? Stay in the apartment, son. Bobby and I are coming." Dad hangs up with a click, and Sam impatiently settles down to wait.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** In no way do I own the rights to Supernatural, and no copyright infringement is intended here.

**A/N: **Just wanted to say thanks to everyone who's stuck around so far. Things are gonna start getting real interesting soon. =] Unfortunately, as I said, posting will definitely be slowing down. Work and RL are some serious bastards.

* * *

Sam's a wreck. With nails bitten to the quick and tear-tracks staining his face, he looks rumpled and tired. He still throws himself into his father's arms when John and Bobby arrive. John takes the contact with only a grunt, hugging his son fiercely before mussing his hair. When Sam's stomach growls, Bobby offers to take him out for food.

The older men exchange a look, and then John nods. Takes the reprieve for what it is. When they're gone, John pops some painkillers, combs the apartment for any other clues, and then sits down to brainstorm a game plan.

* * *

**A/N #2:** Dean's next! Just thought you should know. ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I'm thinking that fair use covers fanfic _somewhere_, and if it doesn't, I'm not claiming any rights to the show anyhow. I'm just borrowing some charries for a bit. =D

**A/N: **So I actually ended up writing two different drabbles for this part because I wasn't entirely satisfied with the first one. I'll let you guys read it anyway, but I'll act as if that one never existed as far as the rest of the story goes. Version 2 is the one I'll follow, since it feels more true to character. Happy reading, and thanks for all the reviews so far!

* * *

**Version 1**

When Dean first wakes, he's groggy, and his senses return slowly. Touch first. Hearing. Smell. Sight refuses to work, and he panics until he realizes he's not been blinded. It's just dark. Stinky. Freezing cold. He's laying on packed dirt.

His hands are bound behind him, ankles secured together, and his arm is asleep from where he's been laying on it, but there's something fuzzy tickling his fingertips and it's squeaking. He lets out a startled yelp when the rat bites his fingertips, jerks away. There's repeated performances later, and when the cellar door finally opens, he's almost relieved. _Almost._

* * *

**Version 2**

When Dean finally snaps awake, his first thoughts are of Sam. _Sam's alone. He's got nothing to eat. No one to watch out for him._ Panic seizes his chest and guilt forms a pit in his stomach, making him nauseated. He'd throw up, but he's been bound hand and foot and gagged. Nothing in his stomach to throw up anyway. Hasn't been for a couple of days.

When Dean finally begins studying the basement he's being kept in, he discovers that the place screams _pedophile. _Later, when the door opens and Tristan appears, he knows he's in really deep shit.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, no money is being made off this work. It's for entertainment purposes only, and I make no claim of rights on any characters involved herein, short of my OCs.

* * *

John and Bobby scoured the nearest shops for two days before they came across their first clue. Flashing their phony police badges at the clerk, they were rewarded with a perky "Hey, is this about that attempted theft the other day?" At their nods, the young girl continued. "Yeah, I heard some kid was trying to steal some food and got caught. One of our regulars was nice enough to pay for it all, though. You should probably, like, talk to Jamie about it. She caught him in the first place."

Jamie didn't return from vacation for another three days.


	9. Chapter 9

Bobby's the one to interview Jamie the day "she" returns. It's a good thing, too, because John might've had trouble keeping his mouth shut and his face straight.

The reason?

Jamie just happens to be a very flamboyant transvestite.

Even so, Bobby settles firmly into interrogation mode and manages to get the full tale, despite brushing off numerous advances and much undesired flirting on Jamie's behalf. He requests copies of the security footage from the night Dean disappeared, and thinks that he's never been so glad to escape someone's presence before when he finally gets back to John and Sam.

* * *

**A/N:** So I kind of feel like people might think I'm an intolerant asshole after writing this bit. I just wanted to say that I have absolutely no problems with the LGBT community, so if this comes off as anti-gay/transsexual or anything, I don't mean to cause offense. Just thought maybe throwing a bit of awkward humor in there would lighten the atmosphere a bit. *Scuttles off to hide under a rock before people break out the torches and pitchforks*


	10. Chapter 10

John and Sam practically jump Bobby when he returns from interviewing Jamie, demanding to know details about everything. Sam somehow manages to lift the tape from Bobby without him even noticing and pops it into the VHS player, starting to fast-forward it until they get to the part where Dean arrives. The two older men go over the details, but there's not much more to tell.

"Dad! Uncle Bobby!" Sam calls, "Come watch. Dean just went into the store."

When they come into the living room and sit, Sam hits play and all three grimly watch as the scene unfolds.

* * *

**A/N:** Just out of curiosity, was someone kind enough to rec this somewhere? I was bored last night/this morning and was checking story stats, and I was kind of astonished. There's been 400 something people who visited this story alone, and it's total views jumped up over to over 2k. Just a couple of days ago, it was half that. I'm not begging for recs or pimps or anything, but if you were kind enough to spread the word, thanks a ton. It's very much appreciated. Anyhow, as a treat, I figured I'd update early since y'all are awesome, lol.


	11. Chapter 11

_This is all my fault,_ John thinks guiltily as he watches the parking lot security footage. It's black and white, grainy, but he clearly recognizes Dean's familiar swagger as he enters the frame, backpack slung over one shoulder. _I should have come back sooner. At the very least, called and asked if they needed anything. Dean shouldn't have had to do this._

John sighs heavily, worried and exhausted. His whole body aches, but it doesn't mean shit compared to what Dean's probably going through. _I'm getting him back,_ he resolves grimly. _And the guy that took him? Fucking dead man._

* * *

**A/N:** I have two more little tidbits written-one for Sam and one for Bobby, but after that, would you all rather see e write a Dean chapter or a Tristan chapter? Or maybe one of both? Your choice, just let me know one way or the other. =]


	12. Chapter 12

Dean's just leaving the store when Dad sighs behind him, but Sam doesn't turn to look, too engrossed in what's going on. There's a middle-aged guy escorting Dean towards his truck, and they stop by the bed for a moment, talking, before Dean nods a wary acceptance and heads for the passenger seat. He never even sees the man pull a cloth from one pocket and dampen it with something as he heads for the driver's door. The car shakes for a minute when the man finally gets in, and then he pulls away, as though nothing had just happened.

* * *

**A/N:** Ask and ye shall receive, as the saying goes. Dean's POV will resume for a bit starting with chapter 14. There'll likely be a few from him (and maybe Tristan) before I get back to Sam, John, and Bobby.

*Glances into far corner* Tristan's jealous that Dean's getting more attention than he is, and now he's sulking. *Whispers conspiratorially behind hand* It's kind of a good thing you guys don't want to hear from him, though. I'm having trouble getting inside his head anyway. =3


	13. Chapter 13

Bobby watches as the scene unfolds on the screen, Sam beginning to edge closer and closer in order to see better. Eventually he growls at Sam to scoot over because his head's making a better door than window, and watches as the truck shakes, then pulls off. _So Dean did try to fight him off. Good for you, boy._

For a minute, he watches blankly, trying to figure out what happens next when he hits on it. "Sam, rewind that tape and see if you can read the truck's plates. We can track that sonuvabitch with records from the BMV."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay guys, this is the last update that I currently have written, and starting next chapter will be some Dean POV and maybe a little Tristan. I do want to say thank you all for the time you've been willing to put toward reading and reviewing _S.D._, but most especially toward those of you who have left reviews. It's always encouraging to see that your work is being appreciated, and it makes me wants to write even more for you all... Positive reinforcement and all that. Guess that makes me your dog, lol.


	14. Chapter 14

Dean pretends he's still unconscious when the basement door unlocks, listening intently. Tristan seems to be moving carefully, but as he approaches, Dean can hear the slosh of water in a cup and suddenly realizes just how _thirsty_ he feels. His tongue feels swollen and fuzzy, his throat scratchy, never mind that his lips and chin are chafed from drool that's long since dried.

"Open your eyes, kid. I didn't dose you enough for you to still be sleeping."

When he doesn't immediately comply, the cup is quietly set down, and a sharp slap brings his eyes flying open anyway.

* * *

**A/N:** I just want to give a shout out to _if-llamas-could-fly_ for helping me to set up a back story for Tristan. If he turns out to be a BAMF of a bad guy, that's who you have to thank, lol. If not, then it's entirely my fault. =] I'll do a few more chapters of Dean and Tristan so you guys get an idea of what's going on with them, then jump back to Sam and Co... Happy reading!


	15. Chapter 15

Tristan smiles pleasantly when Dean's eyes open and turns away to pick up the cup, as if he'd never just slapped him at all. "You're probably thirsty at this point, so I brought some water." He steps closer, looms over Dean where he lay on the mattress on the floor. "I'm gonna take the gag off now. Don't scream, or things'll go worse for you. Understand?"

When Dean nods, Tristan bends, pulls the gag away and lets it fall around his neck instead. "Why?" Dean asks, voice like sandpaper. The cup being pressed to his lips is the only response.

* * *

**A/N:** Hehe...Prepare for for the beginnings of craziness next chapter! *Evil laugh*


	16. Chapter 16

Tristan leaves as soon as the cup's drained, but he doesn't gag Dean again, something for which he's incredibly grateful. Drooling like he had been was disgusting and embarrassing. And made his mouth sore, but that was beside the point.

Dean turns his mind to his tender wrists and begins trying to free himself the moment his captor disappears. He's only been working at it for a few minutes when he notices the shadows. Everywhere he looks, they're dripping, morphing into shadowy black rats as each drop hits the ground. And he knows with certainty that they're coming for him.


	17. Chapter 17

The rats swarm toward him, more and more of them with every passing second. They're squeaking, little claws scrabbling over the concrete floor and suddenly they're up on the mattress, swarming over his legs. Dean kicks out, but they seem to melt out of the way and back again the moment his legs draw back. And then suddenly there's pain as one of the bastards bites and scratches him, and then more and more, and he screams because it _hurts_ and he can _feel_ them and they're crawling _under his skin_ and it's all he can do to not faint.


	18. Chapter 18

Tristan's back upstairs, a beer in one hand and a remote in the other when the screaming starts from the basement. He's sitting on the couch, watching his favorite porno, and frowns, irritated with the racket and a little puzzled. _I didn't think we'd given him enough to cause hallucinations. Are you sure you got the measurements right?_

**Of course I did,** is the response, the voice distinctly eerie in that it seemed neither male nor female, but simply _was_. **He must be more sensitive to the Devil's Breath than most. But at least it's working, if he's seeing things.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Maybe we should go check on Dean—have a little fun with him?** the voice prompts slyly. Tristan considers it a moment, then nods to himself. Dropping the remote, he picks up the hunting knife he left on the table instead and heads down to the basement.

And then he stops dead. Stares.

Dean's screaming, crying out for Sammy and Dad, babbling that they're under his skin and it hurts and _please, make them stop!_ But it's not the screams ripping from those full lips that have him transfixed, it's the sight of Dean squirming, desperately trying to free himself.

* * *

**A/N:** Two things: first, I do apologize for not updating yesterday. I spent the night and most of the day gaming at a friend's house, so updating _S.D._ completely slipped my mind. Secondly, I also apologize for not being so chatty lately (though I bet some of you were probably thankful, lol). I've been using my phone or tablet to update _S.D._; my phone won't let me edit documents at all, and my tablet makes it a huge pain in the ass to do, and not all the features work when using it. That's why there haven't been any A/Ns lately.

And before I forget, mb64, I took your suggestion regarding chapter 17 and tossed a "Dean" in there in order to avoid confusion. Thanks for the suggestion, and if I lapse like that again, do let me know!


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** Sorry for not updating again, guys. I meant to when I got home from work yesterday morning, but looking at the drabble I had already prepared, I decided I didn't like it and wrote another one. Unfortunately, my muse was a bit constipated, so it took a while. Anyway, the plus side here is that you guys get a two-fer again! Same rules apply-Version 1 will be ignored.

On another note, Clint Mansell's _The Last_ Man and Murray Gold's _Timelord Victorious_ have been instrumental to writing this lately. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not, lol.

* * *

**Version 1**

_Fuck_! Dean wriggling like that is the hottest thing Tristan's seen in a while, and he can feel the heat pooling low in his belly as his cock hardens, straining against his jeans.

**Take him!** Tristan's passenger urges. **This is so much better than anything filmed. Why watch your fantasies when you can make them happen right now? And besides, it's not going to matter after the boy is dead. But just think! How devastated will John be when he learns his boy has been violated, and it was all because of him?**

Tristan laughs and sets down his beer.

* * *

**Version 2**

_Jesus!_ Tristan watches Dean's struggles with lustful eyes, warmth pooling low in his belly. He can feel himself harden, pure _want_ driving him as he drains his beer and moves to different areas of the basement, turning on camcorders as he goes. He wants to remember this. Every sight, every sound.

But even more than he wants to _take,_ to remember this moment, he wants revenge. Eye for eye, tooth for tooth. Dean will suffer before he dies. Sam will, too. And in the end, all of it will have been John's fault.

Tristan laughs as he grabs for Dean.

* * *

**(11/9/13) A/N #2:** _S.D_ will be going on hiatus for a little while, guys. My muse crapped out on me and I need brainstorming/slogging through writer's block time, I'm not feeling 100%, and the next day or two will be fairly busy. I'll try to have something up on either Wednesday or Thursday.


	21. Chapter 21

Dean's panicked screams falter when he feels something warm grip his leg, just above the ropes binding his ankles. The rats crawling beneath his skin cease at the contact, and he sighs with relief. A familiar cologne wafts to him then, and glassy, bloodshot eyes reappear from behind tightly closed lids.

Hope sparks in the green depths.

"Dad?"

There's no answer while a knife saws through the ropes.

"Yeah, kid, it's me. Hold still a minute."

Dean does as he's told while a tiny voice whispers to him that this isn't nearly over yet. He fervently wishes that it's wrong.

* * *

**A/N:** Horrible writer's block is horrible. You ever have that issue where what you have to write for your story is something so morally abhorrent to you that your brain just goes "Nope" repeatedly whenever you try to write it? Mine is doing that hardcore right now, so updates might be spotty until I get past it. I'll keep you all updated as I go, though, and hopefully this tidbit makes up for the week long hiatus. Not my best work, but it's all my muse was willing to give on this particular topic for the moment. Instead, it's acting more like an ADHD four year old-"Hey, we should go do that, instead! Or maybe this? How about that?"

Also, possible Impala theme? _Black Betty_ by either Spiderbait or Ram Jam. It's totally stuck in my head...Too bad I have no idea how to incorporate that into a songfic. Or even how to write a songfic, lol.


	22. Chapter 22

_Kid believes I'm his daddy, huh? He won't for long,_ Tristan thinks, and the voice in his head is cackling madly. Tugging off Dean's boots and tossing them aside, he watches as confusion flickers across the boy's expression and smiles as if to reassure him that nothing's wrong.

"...Dad? What're you doing?"

There's a note of trembling uncertainty creeping into Dean's voice, and Tristan's eating it up—can't wait to hear what sinful sounds that Dean will make before he's through. Dean doesn't seem to realize his intentions until he's pinned in place, his jeans and drawers being worked down.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry frosty, it's still not John. =] I know, this seems like it's gone on forever, but this is still only Day 1 of Dean's captivity, lol. There's four more to go, but for the sake of expedience, I might just skip them and do flashbacks. Or leave what happened exactly up to your imaginations. Still not entirely sure what direction this is heading for all characters involved, because I've been given some ideas to work with that I really want to incorporate.

But I kind of pulled a dingbat and wrote this so that I sort of _have_ to show you all a little of what's happening to Dean. At least on the first day. It wouldn't make all that much sense if it's only "Day One" for Dean, and Sam and Bobby and John all burst in to rescue him at that point. Of course, 'cause I'm still relatively new to writing anyway, I probably haven't done the best job of keeping things moving smoothly and in a linear fashion. Sorry for any confusion I might be causing some of you, lol.

Anyhow, TJ's version of Black Betty was alright. It made her sound like a very trashy lady, and TJ himself sounds like he ought to be singing blues or jazz or something instead. Lead Belly's version was linked in the description, too, and that one was awful. Just...ugh. But seriously, I might just die of happiness if someone wrote a songfic of "Black Betty" and threw in a human Impala somehow... *Puppy dog eyes*


	23. Chapter 23

"What the hell, Dad? Get off!" Dean growls, bucking upward in an effort to throw Tristan off. His efforts are severely impeded by the older man's weight, but he doesn't stop struggling, even managing to work one hand free. He catches Tristan by surprise with a right hook, leaving a smear of red along his cheek.

The blow hurt, but wasn't enough to do any real damage. Tristan grins, swiping a hand along his face before licking his stained fingers. "My turn!" he singsongs, raining a flurry of punches into Dean's face and stomach that leaves him limp and semi-conscious.

* * *

**A/N:** Just wanted to say thanks for the reviews so far, guys. I really appreciate you all taking time out of your day to read this and then drop me a line. I'm sorry I haven't been updating as often, though. I don't really have any excuses, but I do want to say that I'm thinking that I might just start with a weekly update on my days off (that's Wednesday and Thursday-if I don't update the first day, check back on the second) so that I don't kill my muse by going nuts writing enough for a daily update like I had been doing.

Mendai, in answer to your question, I'm from Ohio. We use DMV and BMV interchangeably when talking, but at least in my area, it's officially the "BMV". Could be because it sounds more formal, but who knows. I'd rather call it the DMV myself. =] Though now that you have the answer, where did you guess I was from?


End file.
